To Kill A Mockingjay
by Aundreya
Summary: What would have happen if Katniss never did volunteered for Prim? Would she survive the Hunger Games? And instead of Peeta being picked as the boy tribute, what if the boy tribute was Gale? Would he survive as well? Fine out as each character reveals his or her own thoughts in each chapter. Have fun reading! And don't forget to leave a comment! :D :D :D :D


To Kill A Mockingjay

Chapter 1

Prim

I try to be brave. I try to be strong. But tonight I just couldn't do it. I am twelve. I cannot hide from it anymore. Even though my sister does nothing about it whatsoever. My name will be in the drawing bowl. Deep down I have a dreaded feeling that my name is going to be drawn. And my sister wouldn't care. She never cares about me. She probably wishes that I was never born in the first place. If I wasn't born then there will only be two mouths to feed instead of three.

Each year the capitol holds a so called tournament called The Hunger Games. One girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen are picked out of the twelve districts. These twenty four tributes are put into an arena. Only one survives and the rest are dead. The lone survivor brings home victory and loads of food for family and friends.

Tomorrow is the reaping day. The day where the whole town gathers with sad, deppresing looks on his or her faces. No one wants to be there. No one wants to see there own child get reaped. No one. But we have to be there. We have to.

I got out of bed with my mother. I didn't wanted her to see me. I wanted her to know that I am trying to be brave. I don't want her to give me a pity look. I don't need one. I don't.

A hiss from Buttercup startled me. "Sush it's just me. You don't want to wake them up do you?" I reached down to pick up Buttercup and petted, her soft orange fur. "Did you thought I was Katniss or something? I know I know. You don't like her. There," I planted her back on the floor, "Run off and get yourself some mice," the cat glance around and looked back up at me. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure Katniss got something good yesterday," I glance around our small kitchen. "Hopefully," I sighed, "If only she could teach me. But no, her hunting is meant to be with her precious Gale only. Yeah right."

"'Prim?"

"Oh Katniss. Morning."

"Yea."

We looked at each other awkwardly. "Off to your morning routine?" I asked.'

"Yea. Um there should be some rabbit meat in the cupboard. If you want to fix that for ma for breakfast."

I looked at the cupboard she was pointing to, "Uh sure. Katniss." I glanced back to where she was originally standing but she was already out the door, "Just like every morning, not a word. She can't wait to see her precious Gale. Well better get started on that bunny.

Chapter 2

Gale

"Hey Katnipp." I said to her.

"Shut it," Katniss said teasingly to me. I knew she meant it sarcastically but it didn't sound like it to me. But hey I guess I asked for it. She hates it whenever I saw Katnipp to her. She doesn't smile at me when I say it, she does the complete opposite. Aw well, I'm used to it. And to be honest I don't really mind her attitude. I guess that's why I hang out with her almost everyday.

"So caught anything today?" Katniss asked me.

"No but my brothers gave me some bread and cheese."

"I guess that will have to do," she mumbled.

I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled out the food from my knapsack and handed them over to her.

There was a long pause tell Katniss brooked the silence by asking, "How many times is your name in this time?"

I made a slight snicker sound, "You're actually asking?"

"Look I may not act like I care, but I at least try. Okay? Fine sorry. Don't answer."

"Since you asked I'm asking. What about your little sister?"

She laughed, "Prim? It's her first year. She's only in once. You know that."

"So what you didn't get a tesserea for her? I'm surprised."

"Like I said earlier. I may not SHOW it. I don't won't to look weak okay. And it's her first year. Sure I don't care for her a whole lot and she does get annoying every once in a while."

"She's your sister. They're suppose to do that you know."

Awkward silence. We sat down in the grass chewing on our somewhat tasteless bread and cheese.

I saw Katniss get up, "Where are you going? We don't need to be there after noon." She turned back to look at me as if she was going to say something but changed her mind and turned back around and walked ahead.

Well you tried, I thought, she'll be better after today is over with. That is if none of us gets picked.

Chapter 3

Peeta

"Hey just to let you know Gale got that bread," Prim said to me.

"Okay. They better enjoy it," I answered back.

"So you got today off from work then?"

"Well, yea everyone does. It is reaping day."

Prim and I were sitting on some boulders just outside of my family's bakery.

I guess Prim and I are somewhat close. I don't really mind when she comes out to hang with me. I don't blame her I would do the same thing to get away from her sister. I just wish that Prim and her sister could get along, like that would ever happen, "'Look I know you don't want to talk about this," I started.

"What The Hunger Games? What now?" Prim asked me, sounding annoyed.

"I just want to make sure that our deal is still on."

"Yes it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were on the same path."

"Of course I am. I know you'll protect me and I'll protect you. But that will only happen if we get picked. So let's not talk about it."

"Sorry Prim but just hear me out okay? What about your sister?"

"I'll want you to protect her too," she immediately answered.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"What? You think she would actually kill you? Peeta why would you..."

"Well if it came down to it then yea sure she probably will. She is rather competitive with that bow."

"Peeta you know she wouldn't."'

"No you don't," I said right back.

"Fine I'll go give her the heads up."

"Thanks. Prim?"

"Mmm?"

"Does she ever talk…"

"Oh Peeta not this again. Just go talk to her."

"But you're her sister."

"But you could just do it yourself."

"And where are you going?"

"Yes I'm going but not to my sister. See you at the ceremony."'

I sighed, "Yeah."

Chapter 4

Katnisss


End file.
